


Blow my mind

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [28]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Alex helps, F/M, Kendra likes to mess with Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: This was supposed to be a simple date and nothing more, they were supposed to eat dinner like normal people, so why is he standing there with only whale sounds coming from his mouth?





	Blow my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> Prompt by kendradaynes

Although her relationship with the first lady was much better since the president’s flu incident Kendra was still not sure why she found herself in the woman’s closet with her going through a lot of black dresses in the middle of the day.

“Aha! Here it is!” Alex said pulling out a black silk half wrap dress. “That’s what you’ll wear in tonight’s date with Seth and trust me there won’t be any of Seth’s favorite bland food and a lot of fun.” Kendra takes the dress from Alex’s hands “I know this dress isn’t the one the president almost started a war over?” yes she remembers the event clearly, he was in a meeting with the Russian ambassador and foreign minister when he saw Alex walking by with this dress and almost started a war to get out of the meeting.

“No Kendra, the dress didn’t start a war; it was my husband’s oversexualization of said dress that almost started a war.”  Kendra smiled at the comment.

“Well try it on!” Kendra walked to the changing room, which totally freaked her out to be honest and put on the dress. She had to admit it was a bit tight in some places but if it meant she’ll get out of a boring date so be it! She walked out and saw Alex’s big smile “We found it! It looks perfect on you!” Kendra looks at the mirror and she has to agree that she does look good in it. Maybe she should get a dress like that for herself.

“You know what, you can keep it.” Alex said, Kendra turned shocked to the older woman “What? No, no, no I can’t keep it!”

“Look, I’ll tell you something that no one other than Tom knows and if it leaks I’ll have your head deal?” Kendra nodes.

“I am pregnant I won’t be fitting in that dress for a long, long time.”

* * *

 

Seth felt his mouth going dry and his throat closing He saw her standing there, her black dress hugging her body, the bright red heels, she was a vision. He opened his mouth trying to speak but nothing came out. He realized this was going to be a long, long night.

It took Kendra all her self control not to laugh at the sight in front of her, Seth looked so shocked and out of words that was amusing her. She will have to buy a huge gift for the first lady for this. “Seth, baby, let’s go we’ll lose our table.” He looks at her as if she grew a second head. “Like that?” he squeals showing her dress.

“Yeah, what’s wrong? You either come with me or I’ll do it alone.” She knew exactly the effect this would have on him and she saw him chocking on his saliva.

“What?”

“The dinner Seth, the dinner.” The two of them walk to the car, Kendra isn’t sure she should let him drive but on the other hand she wouldn’t be able to continue with ‘the plan’ if she was driving.

Getting in the car she crosses her legs revealing a good portion on her leg to Seth who lost the keys to the car.

“I KNOW THIS DRESS!” He yelled.

“How you know this dress?” Kendra cursed herself for this question, she should not have said that!

“It’s the war dress!” now she was seriously puzzled.

“The war dress? What does that even mean?”

“It’s the dress Tom Kirkman started a war with Russia over!” his voice was still high pitched and a bit strained but at least he wasn’t yelling.

“Nonsense Seth I just happen to have the same taste in clothing as the first lady and by the way the dress didn’t cause a war the president’s untamed, raging boner did!”

“Which was caused by this demon dress!” Seth exploded again, he threw his hands up hitting the ceiling of the car.

“I can take it off if you want.” She knew it, the moment she said that she knew that they would not go to this date…

…and they didn’t.

* * *

 

“Alex what did you do?” Tom asked his giggling wife.

“Nothing Tom! I did nothing!” she was biting her lower lip, Tom knew that look, that was the look she always had when she did something she shouldn’t do.

“Alex I know that look you did something!” he sits up on the bed looking at his wife with tears running down her face and a big smile on her lips.

“Whatever I did you’ll have a very, very happy press secretary tomorrow.” Tom’s eyes grew twice in size.

“You gave Kendra the demon dress?”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Would you like to see why the dress was called the demon dress? If yes let me know!


End file.
